


I Really Like This Shy Boy

by duckfuck



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A tiny bit of angst i guess, Alternate Universe - High School, Cute Louis, Famous Harry, Famous Liam, Famous Niall, Famous Zayn, Fluff, M/M, Nerd Louis, Normal Louis, Older Harry, Shy Louis, Younger Louis, based on a prompt, he's not really a nerd but other students say bc he has glasses, louis gets bullied a bit for being a 'nerd'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:51:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3430175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckfuck/pseuds/duckfuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original Prompt:<br/>'So like Harry is a famous singer and Louis is in high school and Harry comes and sings at his school and Louis is like that quiet kid that sits in the back with his big glasses and Harry sees him and thinks he is just adorable but Louis gets pushed around for being 'nerd'. So Harry tries to find Louis but when he does he sees Louis being kicked and stuff. And you can do the rest if you want cause that all i got.'<br/>Then there came some changes into this prompt:<br/>Harry, Zayn, Liam and Niall are in a band and the rest is same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Really Like This Shy Boy

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I do not own any songs used here in this fic. They all belong to One Direction obviously ;)
> 
> _louis_is_my_love_ from Instagram is my official prompt-suggester (is that even a word? haha x3) and I got a new prompt from her! Well I asked kinda haha :D. So, another high school!AU and this one is a cute one too.  
> Anyhow, if you're wondering how does Harry and Louis look, here are links to pictures of them.
> 
> Louis: http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lktowqORmH1qi72fr.jpg  
> Harry: http://www.disneydreaming.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/01/Harry-Styles-Long-Hair.jpg
> 
> In the prompt Louis has glasses so I searched a picture of 2011!Louis with glasses. And I found a cute picture of him! So, he looks like that in this fic. Hope you enjoy this, sorry for the grammar mistakes if you find any.  
> Oh and Louis and Perrie are besties in this fic. I just wanted Louis to have a girl best friend so I chose Perrie. Also Louis just turned 16 and Harry is 20. :)

The school was pretty excited for the coming event. The school was going to have a special event where a famous boy band - One Direction - was coming to perform at. Mostly the school's girls requested One Direction so badly and they got what they wanted. It was hard to get the band to come and perform, but apparantly one of the band's members had gone to this high school before and he was pretty happy to perform at his old high school.

For Louis, the event wasn't really important. Sure, he was going to go and watch One Direction's show/concert/performance, whatever it is now. He doesn't dislike the band, the band has quite nice lads. His sisters are big fans of the band and Louis likes their music. But Louis' not going to be one of those fangirls that scream and have a fangirl moment when the boys perform. Louis' just a shy boy and people say he's a nerd. Louis himself wouldn't really describe himself as a nerd, he just uses glasses and he's pretty good in some classes like maths, chemistry, biology and others. Some other students even bully him a bit because he's a 'nerd', which he is not. His bestie, Perrie Edwards, is always there for Louis. She protects him from the bullies sometimes, but the bullies usually bully Louis when Perrie is not around. Perrie's not always in the same classes with Louis. And Perrie has some of her own friends too and Louis understands completely. Perrie also doesn't describe Louis as a nerd. She thinks that Louis is very adorable. He has brown feathery hair with a cute fringe, black glasses and his amazing blue eyes match him. Without glasses Louis looks still adorable and handsome,. Louis likes to wear tight skinny jeans, striped shirts and sometimes suspenders too, vans' and he loves beanies. Ain't that adorable? His skinny jeans hug his hips and thights perfectly and his bum is amazing, according to Perrie and her friends. Some of Perrie's friends think that Louis is quite adorable. And he is a tiny bit of short. A little bit shorter than Perrie. Sometimes the bullies pick on Louis' height, calling him shortie and stuff.

Anyhow, moving on. Louis was in the cafeteria, eating lunch with Perrie. They were talking about school stuff and Perrie suddenly changed the subject.

"So, you gonna go watch the band's performing this Friday?" she asked. Perrie was also a fan of the band. It was Wednesday and One Direction was coming on Friday.

"Yeah. It's not everyday you see them." Louis said and munched on his half-eaten apple. Perrie chuckled and took a bite of her own apple.

"That's true. I heard from my girls that one of the band's members went to this high school and he wanted to perform here so badly." Perrie said.

"Hm? Which one of them?" Louis asked.

"I think it was the curly one, Harry Styles." she said. Harry Styles. Louis liked the curly-haired lad. He had an amazing voice and he loved his green eyes. Louis just nodded and finished his apple, Perrie too soon after him. They finished their lunch and walked out of the cafeteria. Outside the cafeteria, there stood two of Louis' bullies, Jackson and Jamie. They smirked at Louis and Perrie sighed.

"Leave him alone, you idiots." Perrie said to them. They didn't have anything against Perrie.

"What, we didn't even do anything!" Jackson said and Perrie snorted.

"Yeah right. Just go away, leave the poor boy alone." she glared at Jackson and Jamie.

"Whatever. See you later, nerd." Jamie said and left with Jackson. Louis sighed and continued to walk away with Perrie, who worriedly glanced at Louis.

"You okay? Forget about what Jamie said. You're not a nerd, Lou." Perrie said and rubbed her hand against Louis' back.

"I'm okay, just tired of all those nerd things they say about me.." Louis sighed.

"If they say something rude about you, tell me right away! I'm gonna give them a good lecture." Perrie said and Louis chuckled. She's pretty protective of Louis. Best friends protect each other, right?

~~~~

When school ended, Perrie walked Louis home, like she always does. When Louis got home, he invited her for a quick tea. Sometimes Perrie stayed at Louis' house and they drank tea together and Perrie loved to play with Louis' sisters. And sometimes in the weekends Perrie would take Louis shopping with her, because she loves shopping, like most of the girls do. She has bought Louis a few things too and many colorful skinny jeans. Louis said that she didn't have to but she insisted. One time Perrie's gift for Louis' birthday was 6 pairs of colorful and tight skinny jeans. Perrie laughed at Louis' reaction to his gift. Perrie's a great friend, Louis says.  
Perrie stayed for two hours, helping Louis with some homework and playing with his sisters again. Louis' sisters loved Perrie and they said that Perrie was their big sister. Perrie giggled at their cuteness. After Perrie left, Louis's sisters watched two Disney's movies with Louis. Louis and his sisters loved Disney's movies. Sometimes they had this Disney movie-marathon and they would watch from three to five Disney movies. How? Why? It's a Tomlinson thing.

Later in the afternoon Louis opened his laptop and scrolled Twitter and he liked to check the trends. He also casually checked Harry Styles' account and he had a new tweet, saying _'This Friday gonna perform at my old high school with the lads, can't wait! :)'_. So what Perrie said was true. Louis feels a bit excited to see them now. After he checked Twitter and his Tumblr, he was pretty tired so he went to bed early and it was almost nine o'clock.

~~~~

The next day morning was alright, until Louis was alone again in the school's halls. He kinda hated being alone, but he's getting used to it. But him being alone in the halls had a bad side too. His bullies usually came to bully him. The only things they only did was some hair-pulling, a few kicks and calling Louis by mean names. Louis hated this. Luckily they didn't bully him everyday. Once or twice in a week. Anyhow, Louis was walking towards the boys' restroom. He went for a quick wee. After that he went to wash his hand and then someone entered the restroom. Louis cursed in his mind. Jackson and Jamie entered the restroom. Louis tried to ignore them and wiped his hands, grabbing his bag and before he could walk out of the restroom, Jackson grabbed him by his arm and yanked him back.

"Where are you going, nerd?" he asked with a smirk.

"T-To the l-library.." Louis stuttered, feeling scared.

"Who told you could speak?" Jamie said and Jackson slammed Louis into the restroom's wall, making Louis groan at the small pain in his back.

"P-Please s-stop.." Louis whimpered.

"Shut up. Jamie, go for it." Jackson said and Jamie nodded. He punched Louis' stomach and kicked him a bit. After Jackson and Jamie were done, they left the restroom, leaving Louis there. Louis sighed. He hated this. Why him? He hasn't done anything wrong. He stood up slowly, wincing at the small pain in his stomach but luckily he had some pain killers in his bag. He took a pill out and his water bottle from his bag and took the pill, drinking some water too. He always had pain killers with him. Mostly because of the pain he gets from the kicking and punching and just in case for other reasons.

As he got out of the boys' restroom, he visited the school's library quickly. Usually he spends his free periods in the school's library and sometimes hangs out with Perrie. He likes reading. For him it's relaxing and fun. And sometimes he goes somewhere where it's quiet and not much students, starts reading a book and listens to music. He loves music. He also loves to sing, but not in front of anyone, except Perrie. He really trusts Perrie and Perrie has said that he has an amazing voice, even though Louis says he doesn't. But Perrie doesn't give up! She always says that he sings so beautifully. She says that he should join some kind of singing contest or something, but Louis declines, because he's shy and awkward. That's what he says and Perrie thinks otherwise.

After his free period was over, he went to his classes and had lunch with Perrie again and soon the school day was over again. Louis didn't tell Perrie about the thing that happened in the boys' restroom. He didn't want her to worry about him too much. He

~~~~

And finally it was Friday. The day when the most famous boy band One Direction was coming to perform at Louis' high school. The blue-eyed boy was kinda excited, but not too much.

The concert was starting at 12 o'clock and the band's gonna perform in the school's gym. The school decorated the whole gym and they had a stage for the band too. The gym was pretty big and it had plenty of room for the students and the staff to stand. The students had two choices; either go to the gym to see the performance or not. If not, they had to still be in the school. Louis chose the first choice, going to see the band.

It was half past eleven and Louis was searching for Perrie. They promised to go together there. The shy boy soon found his best friend, who was with her own friends. They were having a heated conversation about the band's members, about their looks, singing voices etc. Louis tapped on Perrie's shoulder and the girl turned around, smiling widely at her bestie.

"Oh hey, Lou!" Perrie said and her friends said a few hellos to Louis and the boy just smiled at them.

"Hey Pez, it's almost 12, ready to go?" Louis asked. He wasn't shy at all to Louis, but to other people, except his family, he was pretty shy.

"Shit, it's almost 12? Well, let's go then. I think they're already letting students go into the gym. Come on!" she said and took Louis' hand and walked off, saying "see you later, girls" to her friends.

After Louis and Perrie got into the gym, the whole place was already filled with students, mostly girls. There were a few boys too, just boyfriends of some girls. Maybe their girlfriends forced them to go and see the band with them. Isn't that funny? Soon it was 12 o'clock and the band was on the stage. On the stage Louis saw the drummer, guitarists etc. And then he saw the One Direction boys. He recognized Zayn Malik and Liam Payne. They were openly gay and they were also a couple. A cute couple, Louis thought. Then Louis saw Niall Horan, the Irish lad. He was the funniest of the band. And last but not least, Louis saw the handsome, curly-haired Harry Styles who owned the amazing green eyes that really matched him. The gym was filled with loud screams and clapping, that came from the crowd. It was wild, Louis' never seen anything like this, in live. Sure, he has seen some wild fans in videos but now he's part of the crowd. But he won't scream. Louis glanced quickly around him and he didn't see Perrie anywhere. Did she leave him? No, she wouldn't do that. Maybe she got lost somehow, or maybe her friends quietly grabbed her and took her away from Louis. He's not sure. He'll ask her later. Louis turned to look at the stage again and Harry was about to talk.

"Hi everyone and thanks for coming! And big thanks for the school! It's kinda great to be here again, I've studied here when I was younger. Great school, I say." Harry had this deep, raspy and sexy voice that Louis liked. Okay, maybe Louis has a tiny crush on the curly-haired lad and yes, Louis' gay, but a closeted one. He's proud of who he is but he's scared to be openly gay, because then he would probably get more bullies. He came out to Perrie and his family, and they were all supportive.

Soon enough, the band was already starting. They were going to sing five songs from their newest album, FOUR. They started with Stockholm Syndrome. Good choice, Louis thought. Louis really liked this song, it sounded very good and the lyrics were also good. The four boys had really good voices and it was all amazing. But Louis liked Harry's voice the most.

_"Who's that shadow holding me hostage I've been here for days_

_Who's this whisper telling me that I'm never gonna get away_

_I know they'll be coming to find me soon_

_But I fear I'm getting used to being held by you_

_Oh_

_Baby look what you've done to me_

_Oh_

_Baby I'll never leave if you keep holding me this way_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Oh_

_Baby look what you've done to me_

_Oh_

_Baby you've got me tied down_

_Oh_

_Baby I'll never leave if you keep holding me this way_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Who's this man that's holding your hand_

_And talking about your eyes_

_Used to sing about being free but now he's changed his mind_

_I know they'll be coming to find me soon_

_But my Stockholm Syndrome is in your room_

_Yeah I fell for you_

_Oh_

_Baby look what you've done to me.."_

  
They sang the whole song and when it was over, the crowd cheered wildy and screamed. The boys laughed and had a small chat with each other and asked a few things from the crowd.

"I know we just started, but are you all having fun?" Harry asked the crowd and everyone screamed yes. Harry laughed.

"And are the guys having fun too?" Harry asked his band members.

"I'm always having fun, mate!" Niall said in his Irish accent.

"It's a good start." Liam said and Zayn agreed with him by nodding.

"That's goot to know. Really, this school hasn't changed at all. Before the show started I met a few of my old teachers and the principal hasn't changed. Having a good time, Margaret?" Harry said and asked the high school's principal whose name was Margaret. The lady in her late 40's laughed and nodded. Louis thinks she is a nice lady, he has talked with her and she really likes Louis.

"Stockholm Syndrome's done, the next song were going to sing is No Control! Sing along with us!" Niall said and everyone cheered ever more loudly. It seemed like No Control was almost everyones favourite song. Plus even Louis liked it. Well, he didn't like it, he loved it. If he had to choose one favourite song from FOUR, he would definitely choose No Control. It had nice lyrics and the music fit with them perfectly.

_"Stained, coffee cup_

_Just a fingerprint of lipstick's not enough_

_Sweet, where you lay_

_Still a trace of innocence on my pillow case_

_Waking up_

_Beside you I'm a loaded gun_

_I can't contain this anymore_

_I'm all yours I got no control, no control_

_Powerless_

_And I don't care it's obvious_

_I just can't get enough of you_

_The pedal's down, my eyes are closed_

_No control_

_The taste, on my tongue_

_I don't wanna wash away the night before_

_And the heat, where you laid_

_I could stay right here and burn in it all day_

_Waking up_

_Beside you I'm a loaded gun_

_I can't contain this anymore_

_I'm all yours I got no control, no control_

_Powerless_

_And I don't care it's obvious_

_I just can't get enough of you_

_The pedal's down, my eyes are closed_

_No control.."_

**Harry's POV**

After we finished No Control, the crowd was screaming loudly and cheering. Our fans are really the best. I could see a few boys in the crowd too and probably they were with their girlfriends. Some boys cheered and some of them looked bored. But my eyes caught one boy in the crowd. He was in the back row, alone. He was gorgeous. Adorable. He looked short, maybe a tiny bit shorter than me. He had this feathery brown hair with a fringe that covered a bit of his forehead. His skin seemed soft. Behind his black glasses his eyes had an amazing shade of blue. My eyesight is pretty good and he wasn't very far away. He was also really pretty. Kinda hard to see what he was wearing but I think I saw him wearing tight red skinny jeans and a white shirt with grey stripes. He looked really shy. I hope he's enjoying the show, even if he is alone. Maybe I should talk to him after the show, if I can find him. He look really nice. I saw him look straight at me and I smiled at him. I think he saw it and he blushed, but smiled back. Some fans screamed loudly and probably thought I smiled at them. They're really funny, I love our fans.

"Where are you looking, Harry?" Liam asked and I looked away from the blue-eyed boy.

"Huh? Oh, um, sorry." I mumbled and the boys laughed. We talked again for a few minutes before we were ready to sing our third song that we picked. We quickly drank some water from our water bottles and then we were ready.

"Next up is 18!" Zayn said. I really liked 18, it was my favourite song from FOUR. I like all of our songs but I really like 18.

_"I got a heart, and I got a soul_

_Believe me, I wanna use them both_

_We made a start, be it a false one I know_

_Baby, I don't want to feel alone"_

Then it was Zayn's turn to sing.

_"So kiss me where I lay down_

_My hands pressed to your cheeks_

_A long way from the playground"_

And then it was my turn again to sing the chorus.

_"I have loved you since we were eighteen_

_Long before we both thought the same thing_

_To be loved and to be in love_

_All I can do is say that these arms were made for holding you_

_I wanna love like you made me feel_

_When we were eighteen.."_

**Normal POV**

They finished 18 and some of the girls in the crowd were crying. 18 was a really touching love song and Louis really liked that one too. It's really well-written. And before they sang 18, Harry had looked right into Louis' eyes! Louis blushed madly and Harry probably noticed that. But Harry smiled at him so Louis smiled too.

"C'mon, don't cry, girls!" Niall said and some of the girls laughed and some yelled it was because of the song.

"They're right, Nialler." Harry laughed and drank water from his water bottle. The boys signed a few autographs for the fans in the front row and had a bit of talking with each other before moving to their fourth chosen song, which was Fool's Gold.

_"I'm like crow on a wire_

_You're the shining distraction that makes me fly_

_I'm like a boat on the water_

_You're the raise on the waves that calm my mind_

_Oh, every time_

_But I know in my heart, you're not a constant star_

_And yeah, I let you use me from the day that we first met_

_But I'm not done yet falling fo you, fool's gold_

_And I knew that you turn it on for everyone you met_

_But I don't regret, falling for you, fool's gold_

_I'm the first to admit that I'm reckless_

_I get lost in your beauty, and I can see two feet in front of me_

_And I know in my heart you're just a moving part_

_And yeah, I let you use me from the day that we first met_

_But I'm not done yet falling fo you, fool's gold_

_And I knew that you turn it on for everyone you met_

_But I don't regret, falling for you, fool's gold.."_

They finished Fool's Gold and the crowd cheered loudly again. They were going to sing one more song and they were going to hang around in the school for a while and then they have to go away to do some other business.

"So, our show is almost over, just one more song and then we're gonna hang out a little while. Just don't attack us, we don't want to get hurt and we don't want anyone else to get hurt." Liam said, giving a little peck on Zayn's cheek who just laughed and some of the girls in the crowd awww'd.

**Harry's POV**

"Last song that we're gonna sing is Fireproof! Sing along!" Niall shouted and the crowd went wild once again. As the song started, we started to sing.

_"I think I'm gonna lose my mind,_

_Something deep inside me, I can't give up,_

_I think I'm gonna lose my mind,_

_I roll and roll 'til I'm out of luck, yeah,_

_I roll and roll 'til I'm out of luck,_

_I'm feeling something deep inside,_

_Hotter than a jet stream burning up,_

_I got a feeling deep inside,_

_It's taking, it's taking all I got._

_'Cause nobody knows you, baby, the way I do,_

_And nobody loves you, baby, the way I do,_

_It's been so long, it's been so long,_

_maybe you are fireproof,_

_'Cause nobody saves me, baby, the way you do._

_I think I'm gonna win this time,_

_Riding on the wind and I won't give up,_

_I think I'm gonna win this time,_

_I roll and I roll, 'til I change my luck, yeah,_

_I roll and I roll, 'til I change my luck,_

_'Cause nobody knows you, baby, the way I do,_

_And nobody loves you, baby, the way I do,_

_It's been so long, it's been so long,_

_you must be fireproof,_

_'Cause nobody saves me, baby, the, way you do,_

_'Cause nobody knows you, baby, the way I do,_

_And nobody loves you, baby, the way I do,_

_It's been so long, it's been so long,_

_maybe you were fireproof,_

_'Cause nobody saves me, baby, the way you do._

After we finished Fireproof we all said big thank you's to the crowd and they cheered so loudly that I almost got deaf. But I'm used to those loud screams. The boys started talking to the crowd about something but I didn't pay attention to them. I searched with my eyes that shy boy in the back row, hoping to find him. At first I didn't see him but then I caught him with my eyes and my eyes widened. He was being pushed around by three guys. They were smirking and grinning at him, but they poor boy didn't like it at all. They pushed him against the wall and said something that my ears didn't catch, because of the loud screams. I really felt bad for that boy. I wanted to do something. Then I saw the shy boy ran out of the gym, leaving those guys that pushed him around laughing. Anger almost boiled in me. Actually it did. I didn't like to see him being pushed around. I quickly wishpered to Niall that I'm gonna go have a wee, and he obviously didn't believe my lie. I grinned at him and then I left the stage, using another door in backstage to exit the gym.

I walked through the high school's halls and there weren't too much of students there. Met only two or three of them. So I didn't find him. I had to ask directions and asked from a girl if she has seen the blue-eyed boy. When the girl asked the boy's name, I said I didn't know, but I did tell her about how he looks.

"Oh you mean Louis, the 'nerd'?" she asked. What did she mean by 'nerd'? He doesn't look like a nerd. Maybe she said that because he wears glasses or something. For me, I think he isn't a nerd. But I'm gonna find out.

"I think so, yeah." I answered.

"A few minutes ago he ran past me in that way." the girl pointed somewhere and I thanked her, quickly running off.

~~~~

I almost gave up searching for him, thinking I'd lost him. But then I saw him at some lockers. I didn't see anybody else when I looked around. I sighed in relief, no one could interrupt us. So I walked towards him, his back was facing me. I tapped lightly on his shoulder and he gasped, turning around and backing away.

"H-Hey, sorry if I scared you.." I said and he blushed.

"Y-You're H-Harry Styles..o-oh my god.." he stuttered. Oh my god his voice was so adorable and soft. Amazing too if I may add.

"Yeah, you're Louis, right?" he nodded slowly.

"H-How d-do you know my name?" he asked and I chuckled.

"Asked a girl when I was searching for you."

"O-Oh..wait, y-you were looking for me?" I nodded. "Why? he asked.

"I saw you in the back row. You seemed lonely and adorable. After Fireproof, I searched the crowd if I could find you and when I did, you were being pushed around.." I said and he looked at the ground sadly.

"Something wrong?" I asked, feeling kinda scared that maybe I said something wrong.

"N-Not r-really.." he said. Lies. I know it.

"I know there's something wrong, please don't lie." I said and stepped a little bit closer, but not too close. And he didn't move away, he just rubbed his hand against his arm.

"Just s-some school s-stuff.. that's a-all.." he said.

"Did they bully you?" I asked and he tensed up. I sighed and glanced around to see if there were any students. I took his arm and dragged him outside of the school building. He didn't protest at all. I found my favourite spot outside the school building. It was the big, old oak tree. I always liked this tree. I always hung out here and even climbed it. I wonder if they still allow to climb it.

"Sit down." I said and we sat down. I saw him still looking sad but he kinda lightly blushed too.

"So, did they bully you?" he didn't say anything.

"Louis, tell me, I'm worried." I said.

"W-Why should you be w-worried..y-you don't even know me.." he said quietly and wrapped his arms around his knees, hugging them. It was cute.

"Yeah but I want to get to know you. You seem really nice and like I already said, you're adorable. I'd like to help you too." I said and chuckled. He still didn't open up about the bullying stuff.

"Please, Louis.." I begged and he sighed.

"I-I don't know w-why they really bully me. I guess it's about me being a 'nerd'. Am I even a nerd? Sure, I like school sometimes, I wear glasses and I'm good in some classes. Does that make me a nerd? Another reason probably is that that I'm not popular, I'm shy, quiet and lonely. I have only one friend and that's my best friend Perrie. She's the only friend I have.

The bullying is just some kicking, pushing around, a few punches, hair-pulling and calling me by mean names. I-I'm getting u-used to that slowly..Perrie does protect me but she's not always around me.." as he finished my eyes were wide. How could somebody bully this innocent boy who hasn't done anything bad to them? Now anger was boiling inside me.

"How dare they! Have you talked to the teachers? Does your family know?" I asked.

"Perrie's the only one who knows about this bullying. The teachers probably won't do anything if I tell them." he said sadly and looked up in the sky. Wow, his face is so pretty.

"Hey, u-um..do you have any plans tomorrow morning?" I asked and I felt my cheeks heat up.

"N-No, why?" he asked and looked at me. Oh god, I was right. He did have these amazing blue eyes.

"Can I take you out for a drink? I know this nice cafe and I'd like to get to know you better." I asked him, smiling and he blushed.

"U-Uh..y-yeah, sure. I'd love to." he smiled cutely. We stood up and I gave him my phone number and he gave me his. I really wanted to get to know Louis better, about his life and family and other stuff. He seems really nice and sweet, even though he seemed shy.

"Well, I'll see you later, Lou. If not, then tomorrow." I winked and gave him a small and quick kiss on his cheek. I smirked when I saw him blush and touch his cheek. Isn't he cute?

"Y-Yeah..b-bye, Harry.." he said with a smile and I grinned and walked away.

"I really like this shy boy." I said to myself.

**Author's Note:**

> So the I ended it like that and I am gonna do a sequel to this fic. I know there might be some grammar mistakes, I'm sorry about them and yeah..  
> I told you all the ages but I didn't even use them in this fic. I'm weird, I know..  
> ALSO this is the longest Larry fic I've ever written. I'm happy. I wrote this for two days lol ;D


End file.
